Events Tutorial
Events Tutorial Introduction Feeling the difference in our daily Tibian routine is essential for us to survive in such a world; the world of chaos and sarcasm, and that's the main reason behind what we call Events. This short tutorial will include how events go, how to host successful events and the tricks for a good event. In order to have your perfect event, you need a lot of preparations before the event and you will need to process many thoughts and possibilities when the event is being run... so yes, you will need to be a fast thinker. Consider an event as a lion. You're taming it, and making sure it stays under your control, and if it goes wild you hold it tight and let it know who is the superior hand. There is always an emotional attachment between the event maker and the event, it’s his baby and he would love to see it grow older and on the right course. First you will be driven by the excitement of control, since you are controlling everything: the crowd, the plan, the organisers, but don't go so far yet because it's just the beginning. As soon as you feel the adrenaline rushing through your veins - stop! Take a minute or two to think more than once if this is the step for sure, and trust me you will find the right answer. Pre-Event Arrangements * Reputation ** Nothing to discuss about number one; it's straight forward and clear. * Timing ** Timing is a very important factor. Know who you are addressing. There is never a perfect time to choose, so you will have to choose a time that suits the certain category of people you are hosting the event for, putting in consideration the others that you will lose. Being medium is a smart way, don't chose it to early or to late; check all possible time zones: Polish, Swedish, American, Middle-eastern, and then do your best to chose a timing that suits them all. * Venue **Your venue. You have two choices here, in-doors and out-doors. ***''Indoor'' This is the best choice for your first event, since you will be able to control the crowd easily. You can also decorate the venue easily without much trouble. However, in-door isn't advised for huge events due to the lack of space. *** Outdoor This is very good for huge events; you can play with the decorations whatever way you want. The only problems are that it might require some experience, and a lot of organizers and security will come in handy * Things to know. ** Your limits: Don't just go wild with your event. Always remember that anything might happen anytime, so keep your dreams with limits ** Your Capabilities: You should know what you are capable of, don't run to CipSoft asking them to give special prizes to your winners and don’t ask your server's strongest war guild to protect the event for free. Be reasonable ** Your Goals: What do you expect from your event, what's the return value of all your work? Is it a campaign for a guild? Is it for cash? Is it for the reputation? You have to know why you held the event and what's the purpose behind it Through Event * Security Risks. **Security should be your number one concern. If it is in-doors you want to make sure nobody steals anything from your decoration or anything valuable. Out-door party crashers are usually a big concern, so always have enough high levels roaming the event ground in case there is any trouble. Be aware that in Optional PvP it is very easy to steal without any consecuences. * Sharp Sight. ** Yes, you're the organizer and everything is going fine so far, but don't get relaxed yet, keep looking everywhere up and down, make sure everything is going as arranged and flowing finely. Your sharp sight should help you in case there are any problems or if things aren’t happening according to schedule. * Keeping Track Keep track of EVERYTHING: attendees, durations, organizers, security. Consider them as a non-caring team, so you are the one who is supposed to care about the event and make sure everyone else is doing his or her job. After Event Thank everyone for showing up to your event ;) Category:Game Terms Category:Guides